Secrets Behind Closed Doors II
by angelstrawberry
Summary: Anniversaries were meant to be celebrated, until Sakura and Tomoyo heard something so shocking inside the bathroom. What? Syaoran and Eriol are... GAY!


_**A/N: Just a little treat for you guys since I'd kept all of you waiting for so long. I didn't do much editing on this fic because I wanted to post it right away. I was working on my 'Secrets Behind Closed Doors IV' when someone or I think I had deleted it without my knowing it. Sob! This is my second attempt of making a humorous fic. I have a feeling this second story is not as good as the first one, but hey, efforts count too, Ne?**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Secrets Behind Closed Doors II**

**By: AngelStrawberry**

"Ugh! Where are they?" A raven-haired girl flopped down on the big cushion pillow on the floor, joining her Auburn haired best friend who was at that time just finished conversing with her boyfriend on her cell phone.

"Syao-kun said they'll be here any minute now. Just wait a little more, Tomoyo-chan." The auburn haired girl said, taking a sip of her milk tea.

"Demo Sakura-chan, we've been waiting for hours! Two hours to be exact. Didn't they know that this day is very special to us?" Tomoyo hastily took a nearly forgotten scone that was sitting on the table for the past half hour and shoved the whole piece in her mouth.

Sakura sweat drops. She knew how important this day for Tomoyo. This was the day when she and Hiiragizawa got together as an official couple and for Sakura; this was the day when she and Syaoran first met. In short, today was their Anniversary.

"I swear when they get here…" The threat trailed off as Tomoyo shoves another scone in her mouth. Her amethyst eyes shot fires.

"I know what you mean. It's a good idea though, can't wait to try it on Syao-kun." Sakura sighed. Her best friend's bad mood was rubbing in on her. Finally, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Tomoyo said to her butler who appeared from the yellow room.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? And phe-uuuwww what is that smell?" Tomoyo scrunched up her nose in distaste when she got a sniffed of an unpleasant odor when the guys passed by her.

The blue-black haired young man scratched the back of his head, laughing embarrassingly. "Gomen, Tom-chan we had a little accident a long the way."

"Whatever it is I don't wanna know, Eri-kun. Sakura-chan is in the living room." Tomoyo glared at her boyfriend who was smiling nervously while the other chestnut haired young man snickered at his friend.

"Syao-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she leapt towards her boyfriend, but abruptly stopped two feet from the chestnut haired young man. She scrunched up her nose the same way Tomoyo did.

"Eeewww, Syao-kun you need a bath and a lot of scrubbing. What's that in your hair? Is that hay?" Syaoran sweat drops and waves both of his hands as nothing.

"Anyway, why are the two of you so late? Hmm?" Tomoyo crossed her arms against her chest and made a tapping sound with her foot against the marbled floor.

"We… uh…" Syaoran clears his throat. "went to… uh… pick up something from the store." He explained, but his explanation got him a raised brow from his girlfriend that says, 'Yeah, right!'

"It must have been quite an adventure going to the store." Both young women studied their boyfriend's form from head to toe. The guys was a wreck, their clothing were disorganized. Their shirts were wrinkled and dirty as well as their pants and shoes. Their handsome face was not in a good condition either, brown to blackish smudges painted on their faces with their hair messy and some hays sticking out of it.

"Tomoyo dear, we just… uh… had a little accident along the way, is all. By the way, did I mention to you how lovely you look in that dress? The color compliments your shining eyes."

"That won't get you off the hook, Eri DEAR." One raven brow twitched, causing the blue-black haired young man's nervous smile into a gulped. Syaoran snickered, but little did he know he wasn't lucky either.

"Syao-kun, honey." Syaoran froze. He slowly turned his head and met his girlfriend's very sweet smile. Too sweet of a smile.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, how are you today?" He stuttered.

The too sweet of a smile on the auburn haired young woman's face remained. "Oh, I'm fine. SOOO fine by the way. I woke up very early today just so I could prepare my self. I went here at Tomoyo's house, because this is where we are going to meet. In fact, I got here an hour early. I sat down and waited for the time and waited and waited and waited and WAITED AND MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW UP OR EVEN CALL!" Sakura was fuming and panting as she let out the words in one breath.

Tomoyo sweat drops, she thought she was the only one who was acting deadly.

"Sakura-chan, gomen nasai. It'll never happen again. I promise." He added with a nervous laugh.

"Oh you'd better be or…" Sakura made a cracking sound with her knuckles. Syaoran sweat drops big time.

"Anyway, you two better clean up. Our lunch reservations are in thirty minutes." Tomoyo said after checking the time in her watch.

The young men nodded. "Can we use your bathroom, Tom-chan?" Eriol asked, earning him a nod of permission from his girlfriend. The guys were about to walked off when Sakura called them.

"What's that in your backpacks?" The young men seemed to freeze on their tracks.

"Oh nothing, just some clothes for change, right Hiiragizawa?" It took an elbow on the stomach to had finally got Eriol's sudden reaction. He was enthusiastically nodding.

Both women eyed their boyfriends suspiciously until the guys disappeared from the room.

Ten minutes later… 

"What's taking them so long?" Tomoyo asked impatiently as she paced the room time and again, while Sakura twirled a strand of her auburn locks with her finger.

"I didn't know guys could be as vain as we gals." Sakura smoothes her hair after playing with it out of boredom.

"Ugh! That is it. I am going up there." Tomoyo marched up the stairs to her room. She turned the knob and pushed the door opens. Tomoyo surveyed her room and noticed the guys were nowhere in sight until she heard a muffled masculine voices coming from her main bathroom.

She was about to knock when she heard them talking. She decided with a gleam of mischief in her eyes to eavesdrop.

"Hiiragizawa, bring it out quick." Tomoyo leaned her ear against the door. She recognized Syaoran's voice.

"Yeah, here it is. Man, this thing is too… What's the word? Fluffy."

Tomoyo frowned in confusion. 'Fluffy? What's fluffy?'

"I didn't know you had it in you, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo bet Syaoran was snickering at her boyfriend.

"Why my little descendant? I bet you know more girly words than I do. Besides, if you have a girlfriend like Tomoyo you'll surely learn some new feminine tricks."

One well-plucked raven brow rose.

"Shut up. Lets do this, will ya?"

"Okey dokey."

'What are they doing in there?' She thought as she continues to listen through the door.

"Do we have all we need?" Syaoran asked.

"Mmm… I guess. He said this is all we need." Eriol replied.

"Are you sure we have all the things in the list?"

"Yeah. Remember, he knows more about girls than we do."

"Of course he does, you numb skull. He's gay. I bet he wears women's lingerie under his apron."

"It was so obvious. He kept clinging on us like there's no tomorrow."

"Just the thought of it makes my skin crawl."

"Syaoran, pass me the small brush, the back of mine needs some combing. It's so hairy."

'Hairy!?' The raven-haired girl from the other side of the door nearly fell. 'Eriol's back is hairy!? But… but it couldn't be. I know his back has no hair… Could it be he's waxing it?'

"What do we do first?" Syaoran asked.

"I think we should put these clothes on first." Eriol answered.

"Good idea. Which one is mine? The pink or the purple?"

"I'll take the purple. Tomoyo loves purple."

"What clothes did you pick?"

"The dress with laces on the hem. What do you think?"

"I think it's cute. Let's put it on now." Outside the bathroom, the girl's mouth fell open to the ground.

'Oh gods, Oh god, Oh god, please, please don't let it be!' She prayed silently.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but it really does work. No wonder women loved to play dress up. I could get used to this." Eriol said.

"Right. Hey, I have something for the hair. You want the hair clips or the ribbons?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll take the hair clips. It matches the purple orchids on the dress."

"That leaves me with the ribbon… Here, how does it look?"

Tomoyo heard Eriol laughed. "My little descendant you ribboned it the wrong way."

"Don't pressure me, Hiiragizawa; this is the first time I'm doing this."

"With sisters like yours I'm amaze they didn't rub on you. Here let me do it for you and don't even think about it. I told you, if you have been with Tomoyo you'd learn how to dress like a girl."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip in worry. 'Iie! Please don't tell me I am the cause of this?'

"Damn." Syaoran swears.

"What?" Eriol asked."

"It's not here!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot we have to put make-up on." Eriol stated as he peered inside the bag.

'Make up!?' Tomoyo gasped in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran asked.

"Hear what?" The girl's hand flew over to her mouth.

"… Nothing, it must be my imagination or something. Anyway, do you know how to put make up?"

"No idea, but we saw the girls do this a million times. Piece of cake."

"You're right. Hey, did you buy the make up?"

"My little descendant, you couldn't expect me to buy make up. People will suspect something."

"Then what the hell are we going to use now?"

"Wait a minute; I saw Tomoyo hides some extra make up in her cabinet around here… Aha! Here it is. I'll use the mascara first; you can have this charcoal eyeliner."

"Hey, be careful on applying that. You want the lashes to be thick and long not some crappy shit stuck on your eyes. Hmm… I guess I really need the eyes to be more distinctive. Hand me over the black liner. I don't like this."

Spying outside, Tomoyo was having a hard time not to burst into the bathroom and demand what in heaven's going on.

"Wait up, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course I'm sure. Tomoyo never buys anything harmful to people and animals, besides we're only going to put a small amount. Wow, never thought mauve lipstick is a great color."

"I think that's enough. What do you think?"

"A little bit more eye liner on the left eye, Syaoran.'

"You're right. There. Hey, are you done with the lipstick?"

"Hold on. There. Perfecto! Where is the blusher?"

"What color?"

"The purplish one."

"Over there behind the mirror."

'MASCARA! EYELINER!? LIPSTICK!? BLUSHER!? What the HELL is going on in there!?' Tomoyo screamed her unanswered question in her mind. 'Oh god, please don't tell me our boyfriends turned drag queens!?' She groaned at the awful thoughts.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"What now?" Eriol asked rather exasperatingly.

"I swear to you. I really heard something. Damn, if they found out that we are—" Tomoyo quickly ran from the room not bothering to listen more of the unnerving conversation the guys were having. Her mind was busy reeling of the dreadful possibility of the guys turning on the other side of the coin.

"Oh god. No no no." She shook her head while chanting her denial time and again to herself. "Please don't tell me my… my boyfriend is… is… NO!"

"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked worriedly when she saw her best friend's pale face.

Tomoyo rushed to a vacant chair for she felt her knees had gone weak from shock. "S-Sakura." She stammered. She didn't know how to say it.

"Tomo-chan, what happened? What's wrong?" Sakura began to get worried for her best friend looked really distraught.

"Eriol… Syaoran… They… they're… No!" Tomoyo buried her face in the pillow. Sakura tries to talk to her friend, but to no avail. Tomoyo kept mumbling about the guys having big secrets, so she decided to investigate to find out.

'Hmm… where could they be?' She asked herself when she noticed the room was vacant and then she heard their muffled voices coming from the bathroom. She was also about to knock when she heard something unusual.

"I'm done with my make up." Sakura's emerald eyes widened at what she heard. She was sure it was Syaoran who said it.

"Same here. Man, we are good at this." Sakura's mouth fell to the ground with a thud as if her lower jawbone separated itself from her upper jawbone.

"I'm hearing things again." Syaoran said.

"Just don't pay attention to it. We have to hurry or the girls will start to suspect."

"So what do you want to do next?"

"Nail polish."

"Tomoyo has a nail polish too."

"Good. Let me chose my color. Hmm… I'll just go with the silk pink."

"Nice choice. As usual I'll go with the purple."

"Hey don't choose that. It's too dark. You'll look like old. Try this silky cocoon beige."

"You're right."

'Hoeeee! Make up!? Nail polish!? What are they doing!?' Sakura leaned more closely against the door. Her face was almost pasted on the carved wood. 'I hope it's not what I think it is.'

"Dammit! I made a mistake. How do I erase this thing off?" Syaoran asked.

"Here, try this." Eriol said.

"What's that?"

"It's an acetone. It will make the polish go away."

"Yuck, it smells awful. Like my sister's stinking perfume." Syaoran complained.

"There. I'm done."

"Wait up. I have two more nails to paint… Okay! Phew, this is hard work."

"Damn, my dress is wrinkled at the side."

Sakura's eyes turned to dots with a little 'hoe' squeaking from her lips. 'Dr-dress?'

"Don't worry too much. It's not that obvious. What do you think if I put this extra ribbon on my behind?"

"I think its okay. Do you have my soft purple high-heeled shoes?"

"It's in my bag. Here."

"Thanks, remember to tie it right this time." Eriol reminded.

"Yeah yeah." Syaoran muttered.

Outside the bathroom, the Auburn haired girl's dotted eyes transformed into bug eyes…

"The guy gave me these fake jewelries. He thinks it might help." Eriol said.

"It's a good idea! Give me the dangling earrings. Here, how does it looks?" Syaoran asked.

"It's magnifique."

And her mouth fell once more to the ground…

"Oh, I love this little charm bracelets. Look, it has little jingling bells attached to it. Just what Tomoyo would say, Kawaii!" Eriol mimicked his girlfriend's famous expression.

As the blood drains on her face, Sakura still could not believe what she was hearing. 'This couldn't be!!!' She screamed pleadingly to the one above.

"You're freaking me out, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran's annoyed tone said.

"What else do we have to do?" Eriol asked.

"Let me check the list. Hmm… Brush-Check, Dresses-Check, Make up-Check, Hair clips/ribbons, Nail polish, and Jewelries-Check, Check, aaaand Check. We're done."

"Hey look what I found."

"What is that?"

"I think it's those glitter things they put on their skin. Do you think we should put these glitter things too?"

"One more thing wouldn't hurt. Sure. Gimme some."

"Ah shoot! I forgot to put my panties on!"

White-faced Sakura fainted and fell backwards like a log. The hard impact made a loud 'thud', little flying Keros circles her head.

"What was that?" The guys asked in unison.

"I told you I heard something." Syaoran said.

"Quick, hide the stuffs." Eriol said immediately.

As the guys hurried to clean up there messes Sakura came about. She shook to clear her head before holding her forehead in her hand.

"Ugh." She moaned. "What happened? Ugh… Oh my gosh! I need to get out of here." Sakura quickly stood up and left the room even though she was still a bit dazed.

* * *

_A little FYI from the Author: Please keep visiting my page for the next Episode of S.B.C.D.!!!_

* * *

Downstairs…

"I can't believe they would do this to us." Sakura cried out.

Tomoyo sniffed twice. She was also crying. "What did we do wrong to make them turn in to… sissies?"

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" They wailed at the same time.

"We're ready." Two masculine voices appeared. The guys found the girls hugging each other and crying their eyes out like water fountains.

"Saku-chan, daijoubu?" Syaoran asked in concern, rushing immediately to his girlfriend's side.

"Tom-dear, is something wrong?" Asked worriedly by Eriol, but their questions earned a louder wailing that almost shook the whole Daidouji Mansion.

Syaoran and Eriol jumped in surprise at the girl's reaction.

"Get—." Tomoyo hiccupped. "aw-away from ussss." She cried.

"But what's wrong? Why are you two crying?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura threw a pillow at her boyfriend without looking for she uses his aura to see. Syaoran immediately sidestepped to avoid the flying pillow.

"Y-You very…" She hiccupped. "well knew why. I can't believe you would do this to me!!!" Her cries came harder.

"What did I do?" The chestnut haired guy asked in confusion.

"You two lied to UUUUUUUSSSSSS!" Tomoyo almost screamed the answer.

The two guys looked at each other, frowning in confusion before they shrugged their answers to each other.

"Tom-dear," Eriol started carefully. "What did we do? Surely, if we lied it wasn't that big."

Tomoyo threw the nearest object her hand could grasp at her boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, the flying object was a big ceramic figurine. Eriol's eyes widened, in reflex he chanted a shield spell to block the object hurling like an atomic bomb flying towards him.

The ceramic figurine crashed to the ground, shattering into broken colorful shards.

"IT WASN'T THAT BIG!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Another forced of tsunami wailing shook the mansion. The mirrors and everything made out of glass cracked, the strong impact of their cries smashed some of it.

"Now girls, let us not get violent. Whatever the problem is we can discuss it calmly like a civilize people we are. Okay?" Syaoran cringed at their high-pitched tone.

The girls wailing had quieted down into silent hiccups and sniffles. The guys took this as a sign of approval.

"Can the two of you please turn around and face us?" Syaoran asked.

The girls reluctantly moved to face them. Once they had contact with their male subjects, a loud sharp intake of breath escaped their glossy painted lips.

"What?" Syaoran and Eriol asked in unison when they noticed their girlfriend's agape mouth.

"What are you two wearing!?" Sakura demanded, confusion written all over her face.

Both guys looked at their clothes. Syaoran was wearing a dark green turtle neck top, black slacks, and black shoes, while Eriol was wearing a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt, beige slacks, and black shoes. Both young men were looking handsome and most definitely hot.

"B-but we t-thought you two are…" Tomoyo stammered and then gulped the last dreadful word.

"You thought we are what?" Eriol's eyes shot them a suspicious gaze.

Sakura caught site of the backpack slung behind her boyfriend's back and decided to fish the evidence out of the sea herself. She stood up, went beside the puzzled Syaoran, and opened the first front pocket of the bag.

"How do you explain this?" Syaoran gulped at the lipstick his girlfriend was holding in front of his face. He turned to look at Eriol for help.

Silence.

Eriol sighed in defeat. "I guess you found out."

The girl's jaws dropped. "Y-you mean it's true?" Tomoyo murmured fearfully.

"We thought of telling you girls about this after our lunch date, but I guess you already found out." The blue-black haired guy continues, shrugging as the chestnut haired guy nodded in agreement.

Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm before she slides her hand down her face. 'Kami-sama, why are you so cruel to us? Why does the good ones always has to be gays!?'

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura asked, trying to understand the men's awkward position.

"Just lately." Syaoran answered simply.

"What made you guys… well, you know." Tomoyo was still uncomfortable to use the word 'gay'.

"Well, we thought to give you girls a surprise for our anniversary and we thought it is such a great idea. Plus, we heard that girls are more comfortable having a—"

"Hiiragizawa, shut your yap. You're blabbing again." Syaoran cut the blue-black haired guy's explanation.

The girls looked shared a look, nodding at each other with their silent communication, and faced their soon-to-be ex after taking a deep breath. Both of their hands were clutched on either side of their hips.

Sakura exhaled a shaky breath. "Care to tell us the rest of it?"

The young men nodded then shrugged. "Sure."

"Just wait here for a sec." Eriol said and they left. A minute had past and the boys came, their hands at their backs. Sakura was seated once again beside Tomoyo both girls had pained looks on their beautiful faces.

"We've been hiding this for so long and I hope you girls will… well, you know, understand." Syaoran grinned. He glanced at Eriol who nodded.

"SURPISE!" Both men exclaimed.

Sakura and Tomoyo's lips quivers, eyes were clouded in moisture, and hiccups began drumming as they watched their boyfriends held two kawaii rabbits, which were all dressed up like dolls.

Silence.

"Are you both okay? Don't you like our surprise? Sakura? Tomoyo?"

Silence.

Hic-Hic. Hiccups!

"Girls?"

Sakura and Tomoyo fell on their knees on the floor, their hands clasped together in prayer.

"Hooraay! They're not gay!" The girls rhymed their cheers.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????!!!!"

A/N: (Rotten eggs and tomatoes flew) Waahhh! I know it was lame, so gimme a break would ya? (Authoress ran out of the room crying).


End file.
